Dancing Twins
by MidnightRose1231
Summary: So Nina finds out she has a twin brother that dances and goes to the boarding school, as does she. The school has a new dance program and Gran signs both them up. how does it end? idk, REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

Nina's POV

I can't believe I'm going to meet my twin brother for the first time since I was born. When Gran called, she said he was a lot like me, besides the personality. Apparently, she already met him. She still won't tell me his name.

I am still solving the Anubis mystery. Also, the school somehow got a dance program and Gran signed me up. I always used to dance when I was little and took classes from when I was 2 until I had to go to Anubis house. When Gran met up with my brother, she found out that he was also a great dancer and signed him up for the dance program too. That made me ask if he went this school, she said yes. So for all I know I could be living in the same house or have the same classes as him.

All the information I got about him is that he is 10 minutes older, got adopted from a British family and goes to school here. Not to mention that he is a dancer. Hopefully he isn't just into break-dance because that's not my best thing ever.

Jerome POV

So I just found out a week ago that I have 2 living relatives. My grandmother, who I just met, and I twin I had no idea about. So far I know little about. I know that I am 10 minutes older than her. That's a good thing. She is also a dancer. I hope she's not a ballet freak though, and my grandmother signed us both up for the dance program at the school. She goes to this school so for all I know I could already know her. We were also separated at birth, I was adopted by a British coupe and she stayed wherever she was from.

"Supper!" Trudy called. The house all went to go eat.

Supper passed uneventful, I was too busy thinking about what my sister would be like to do anything

*next morning*

Nina's POV

I got up early and got ready as usual; expect I packed a duffle bag with things I would wear to the dance program, which includes all my dance shoes. Also, the school is having tryouts because Mr. Sweet is tired of the other boarding schools bragging about their dance trophies. What is up with Britain and dancing? Not that I'm complaining or anything. I left a little earlier than the rest of the house so I can put my dance stuff away. I grabbed an apple and left. I also saw Jerome up early too.

Jerome's POV

I got up and got ready, along with a duffle bag filled with the things I would need for the dance tryouts/program thing. I left earlier than I usually do so no one would see me go put my dance stuff away. I grabbed an apple and left, while seeing Nina leave too. Weird.

**How do you like it so far? Tell me if I should keep this story going. Also, sorry if most of my other stories will have dance in them (like my 'My Babysitter's a Vampire' story with Dance Moms included) dance has always been in my life. So….yeah.**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I have created a Facebook for this account so you can ask any questions there because I might not be on FF a lot and I have this connected to my phone.**

**Name: Midnigt Rose (It wouldn't let me do Midnight Rose)**

**You can also put in MidnightRose**

**I would like to say thank you to my 5 reviewers.**

**~Chalek4ev**

**~Kathya**

**`Anubis freak**

**`TheHoAProtagonist **

**`Fabes999**

**That is more than I thought I would I get for this chapter. THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA**

_*breakfast*_

Fabian's POV

Where are Nina and Jerome? I asked myself.

"Where's Nina, Fabian," Amber asked.

"I don't know. Shouldn't you know? You guys do share a room," I told her.

"I know I should know, but she left before I woke up," she said. "Hey Alfie!" Amber called Alfie, "Do you know where Nina is?"

"No. and has either of you seen Jerome?" he asked. We both shook our heads.

"Trudy," Mara asked, "Do you know where Nina and/or Jerome are?"

"Oh, yea. They went to school early for different reasons. Nina probably needed to go somewhere and who knows where Jerome went." Trudy said.

"Well, that means more food for me!" Mick said happily.

"When do you ever NOT think about food Mick?" asked Patricia. She wasn't really a morning person.

*school*

Patricia's POV

When we got to school, Amber, Fabian, Alfie and I found Nina at her locker.

"Boo!" Alfie yelled behind her, trying to scare her. Nina turned around and almost punches him in the face. But she stopped herself when she realized who it was, with her fist an inch away from Alfie's face.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Nina said, "I'm just a little freaked out."

"What happened?" a concerned Fabian asked. Why can't they just say that they like each other and go out? Wow, I have to spend less time with Amber.

"Just saw Rufus walking in the woods on my way to school, it's nothing that big. It was just weird because I was the only one out," Nina said.

"Yeah, about that. Why did you leave so early this morning?" I asked her.

"Oh that… it's nothing. Bye," she said quickly.

"That was weird," Amber said, always stating the obvious.

*hallway*

Nina's POV

It was in the middle of class and I went to the bathroom. While walking back, I saw one of the dance programs/tryouts posters. It read:

"_Come try out for the Dance Team! The team competes against all over England._

_To get on the team, you need to be able to pick up dances quickly, be able to do groups dances as well as trios, duos and solos. At the tryout, you will be given music to listen to, and then be able to make dances to go along with it._

_Go to the gym Monday after school at 3:00 and we'll start._

_Good luck!"_

This seems easy enough to do. I always used to do these at home. Then I walked off to class.

Jerome's POV 

While I was walking back to class, I saw Nina looking at the dance tryouts/program poster. I really hope she doesn't go because that would be weird.

I don't want it to come because I don't want to know who will be there. On the other hand, I can't wait because my grandmother will introduce me to my twin sister. I always wanted a sibling, older or younger, I really didn't care. But I am happy that I am older.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for all the reviews ****J**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA**

*hallway*

Fabian's POV

"Hey Nina," I said to Nina in between the last classes of the day at her locker.

"Hi," she said. There's something wrong with her.

"Um… are you okay? You seem like there's something bothering you ever since you talked to your Gran yesterday," I said.

"What? Oh, it's nothing. Also, I will be staying after school for a little bit. So you can leave without me." she said.

"Alright," I said as we entered the classroom.

*hallway (same time as before)*

Alfie's POV

"Jerome, what's been up with you? You've been all weird ever since you meet the mysterious person you won't tell any one about yesterday," I told Jerome.

"It's nothing. I'm fine," then he left. I followed him.

"After school, do you want to prank Fabian and Nina?" I asked, trying to get him back to himself.

"I can't. I have something to do after school and I won't be walking home with you today. So you can leave," then he left, again.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Class," he responded. That made sense.

I made it in as soon as the bell rang and sat down next to Jerome. I didn't pay attention, until he mentioned a quiz tomorrow on what we just learned. I'm going fail! Oh well.

*after school*

Nina and Jerome's POV

Finally, they both thought, I get to meet my twin. First I need to change and find my Gran/grandmother.

**I know it's short, but future chapters will hopefully be longer. Also, when I spelt 'Alfie' wrong, the spell check suggested 'alien' as a word to change it to.**


	4. Finding Out

**Sorry for the wait. Hope you guys had a great Halloween!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA**

Nina's POV

When school ended, I went to my locker, then to go get changed into what I'll wear for the dance tryouts.

I got finished changing into my dance clothes (link on profile [at the top]), I went to go meet Gran.

"Gran!" I yelled to her. She turned around and gave me a hug when I ran to her.

"It's so good to see you Nina," she said, then I saw someone behind her.

"Jerome, what are you doing?" I asked him. He was about to respond, but Gran cut him off.

"Oh, that's great! You two already know each other!"

"WHAT!" Jerome and I yelled.

"You two are twins," she simply said. Jerome and I we both staring at her like she was crazy.

"Wait," Jerome said, "you're telling me that Nina Martin," she pointed to me, "is my twin sister?"

"And Jerome," I pointed to him, "is my twin brother?" we both asked my- I mean our- Gran. that's going to be weird to say.

"Yes you two are. And Jerome, you can keep your last name, you don't have to change it to Martin," she said, and Jerome looked relieved.

"What? You don't like your last name?" I teased him. All he did was stare at me. Then he started chasing me through the hallway. Since I was on the other side of Gran, I was able to start running before he caught me. Gran just smiled because she was happy seeing us together.

**Sorry it's short, but I'll write another chapter when I post this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again,**

**FabinaForeverHOA: Yes you can, I forgot to write it in the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: still don't own HoA after an hour of writing the other chapter ****L**

Jerome's POV

I still can't believe Nina is my twin sister. At least I can bother her without getting into any big trouble. Like if I did some Victor would say, "Mr. Clarke, what is the meaning of this!" I could just say I was giving Nina brotherly love. Yea right.

After Nina said the remark about her-I mean ours, kind of- last name, I started chasing her. I almost got her, but she ran into the girls' toilets. That's not fair.

"Nina, come out!" I yelled to her.

"Nope!" she replied. Then I saw our grandmother coming. She went in and talked to Nina.

Nina's POV

"Jerome, you can't come in here!" I yelled as I heard the door open.

"It's not him, it's me," I herd Gran say.

"Ok" I said.

"You have to leave soon. The dance auditions start soon. I will leave the bathroom with you, but then you have to deal with him by yourself. Oh, and he isn't really mad. He was just surprised about your little remark."

"Fine. And ok," I said.

"I have a question Nina," Gran said to me.

"Yes,"

"How do you know Jerome?"

"Oh, we both live in the Anubis House," I answered.

"Ok sweetie, be careful around him now. I know he won't do anything to hurt you, but you never know what he will do now since you two both know your siblings," she said.

Then we walked out together. Jerome looked at me like he was going to do something. I just stuck my tongue out at him. Aren't I acting like such a grown up!

Jerome's POV

"Really Nina?" I said to her, "Aren't you a little too old for that?" I said after she stuck her tongue out at me. "Well, you ARE the younger one," that got her a little mad at me. Oh well.

"I'd be careful if I were you now. You don't want to get Nina that mad. You never know what she'll do," Grandmother warned me before she left.

"What does that mean?" I yelled to her, but she didn't answer. Nina was still glaring at me, and then she started chasing me!

"Nina, stop chasing me!"

"No!" then she somehow tackled me to the floor.

"How did you do that?" I asked her.

"I ran," she said in a duh voice.

"Get off me," I said, struggling underneath her, wow she's strong, "Or I'll tell Victor about your little Sibuna gang."

"Well, you are in Sibuna, so you would be getting yourself in trouble. And if you do tell, I'll tell everyone about what just happened here," she said, meaning that she tackled me to the floor.

"Look at this, you really ARE my sister!" I said. "Isn't having something against someone just great?"

She stuck her tongue out at me again and got off.

**Sorry that it's short. But probably most of these chapters will be short.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Usually I update at night (around 11 pm eastern time) but today I don't have school (: and of course the day I don't have school, I get sick D:

Disclaimer: I don't own HoA

Nina's POV

After I left Jerome, I started walking towards the gymnasium. Then I felt a hand over my mouth.

"Get off me!" I yelled as best as I can. I started getting scared because I didn't know who it was. I was getting pulled into the history classroom. "Let me go!" I said again.

Once we were in the classroom I found out who is was.

"What the heck Jerome!" I yelled and started to leave. He grabbed my wrist so I can't go anywhere.

"You can't tell anyone," he said.

"About what?" I asked. "The twin part or dancing part? I never knew you could dance."

"Both. And I should say the same about you." he told me. Then I left the history room with Jerome following.

Amber's POV

"Fabian, where's Nina?" I asked Fabian.

"She said that she was staying after school for some reason," he replied. "Is this going to be a repeat of this morning?

"I don't know. Alfie, what about Jerome?" I asked Alfie.

"He said that he was staying after school too. I never seen Jerome go to school early AND stay after school together. Maybe he is an alien!" Alfie said.

"Alfie, I don't think he's an alien. He's probably pulling a prank on the younger kids," Patricia said.

"No, he would have told me," Alfie said.

Right now, it is me, Patricia, Fabian, and Alfie walking home. We don't know where Nina or Jerome are, Mara is already home, and Mick is trying out of football or something that makes him all sweaty. Ew.

**So here is my short chapter for right now. I have a random question for all you people. What is your favorite kind of candy? I'm only asking because I'm eating candy right now (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kit-Kats=yummy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA or 'Gift of a Friend' by Demi Lovato**

Nina's POV

Jerome and I got to the gymnasium and there weren't many people there. I didn't even know any. But apparently they know who I was.

"Look, it's the American that started mid-term last year," I heard many people whisper. It is around early-September. We sat down and waited for the meeting to start.

"Welcome young dancers!" I person I never saw before announced. "I am Ms. Starr the new dance teacher. As you can tell, I am from America." That made me happy. When she said that she was from America, everyone turned and looked at me. "Is there anyone from America here?" Ms. Starr asked and everyone pointed at me, besides Jerome and a few people. I don't even think people saw him.

"I am," I said raising my hand because everyone decided to point at me.

"That's good. I least one person will understand if I said 'French fries'." Ms. Starr said. Everyone looked lost. The teacher and I laughed

"That means 'chips'." I said to make it clear to everyone. Once they got that through their heads, they turned their attention back to Ms. Starr.

"Alright," she clapped her hands together to get everyone else's attention. "Today we will just have a meeting. I will also give everyone a song and you will have to choreograph a dance to it by Thursday. I wanted everyone to get changed today because…" I just stopped paying attention after that. I got lost in thought about why I started dancing.

_*Flashback*_

"_Come on Nina," a younger version of Gran said to a young Nina. "Let's get you to somewhere safe." _THEY_ knew that she would take Nina to her house, so Gran took her somewhere else._

"_Where are we going?" asked a 2 year old Nina._

"_Someplace you go to every time you need to get away from there," Gran said. "You can always go here as long as you don't tell them where you are. If you can, you can even call me and I'll walk you here." all little Nina did was nod because they were running away from _THEM. _It was easy to get loose people in the streets of New York City._

_Once they got, little Nina looked in awe. _

"_It's just like where the big Christmas show goes on (Radio City Christmas Spectacular)," she said as Gran took her inside the dance studio._

"_Close sweetie, but it's for people who don't do the big shows," Gran said. When they got in, Gran sighed up Nina for any possible class she can take. That was only a little because she was 2 and never danced before._

"_Why did you take me here?" asked a curious Nina._

"_I want you to go somewhere were you will always feel safe," Gran responded, looking at Nina's bruised arm. "You are going to meet a friend of mine that that works here and can take care of you when you are here." Gran said to Nina._

"_Ok!" said an excited Nina._

"_This is Marie. You can call her Ms. Marie or Marie," Gran introduced Marie. "And this is Nina."_

"_Hi Nina, I'm Ms. Marie. You can just call me Marie if you want. Would you like to meet my granddaughter?" Nina looked at Gran, who nodded a yes._

"_Ok," she said uneasily._

"_How old are you sweetie?" Marie asked. Little Nina held up two fingers. "Two? That's perfect! My granddaughter is 2 too!" Nina smiled because she said tutu. "Adrianna! Where are you! I have someone who wants to meet you!" A little 2 years old came running to the lobby. She had curly brown hair with brown eyes. She was wearing a black leotard and a pink tutu. She was as tall as Nina and looked very friendly._

"_Hi!" Adrianna said, "My name is Adrianna. What's yours?"_

"_N-Nina," young Nina replied._

"_Want to come wear one of my tutus with me?" Adrianna asked._

"_Ok," Nina said._

"_Well come on!" Adrianna said and grabbed Nina's hand. Nina was a little scared, but slowly went. "What color do you want to wear?" Adrianna asked Nina._

"_Do you have a purple one?" Nina asked._

"_Yes I do. Do you want to wear a pink leotard under it?"_

"_Sure."_

_They didn't care if it matched or not. While Nina was getting help changing, Adrianna asked if she wanted to be best friends because all the other kids were older and didn't want to play with her. Nina said ok. Adrianna Rose was Nina Martin's very first friend ever._

"Nina. Nina. Nina!" Jerome was trying to get Nina's attention.

"What!" Nina finally answered.

"Let's go get our music and sign in," Jerome said. Nina got up and followed Jerome.

"Name please?" Ms. Starr asked Nina.

"Nina Martin," she replied.

"Oh, you are the one from America?"

"Yes, that's me!"

"Alright, here is your song," Ms. Starr gave her a piece of paper with a music title and artist. It was 'Gift of a Friend' by Demi Lovato. _Adrianna_ was Nina's only thought. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be standing right here.

"Name please," Ms. Starr asked Jerome.

"Jerome Clarke" Jerome answered quietly.

"Alright, here is a piece of paper," she handed him a piece of paper. I looked at it and it said my name.

"Why does it say 'Nina Martin' on it?" he asked.

"Weren't you paying attention or we you just staring at Nina-"

"What!" I said

"You two look good together." She said.

"NO. NO. NO and NO," Jerome and I said. "We just found out that, well, um….-" I started to say, but Jerome cut me off.

"We just found out we are cousins. So I was a little surprised," Jerome lied. Thank you for being a better liar than me.

"Alright, as I was saying, the girls get the song and they guys get the partners. I tried to pair them up by how close the houses are so it will be easier to get together and practice," she explained. Ms. Starr was around her early forties, and there is something very familiar about her.

Jerome and I walked back to get changed while Ms. Starr handed out the rest of the songs and partners. There were only about 25 people there, and there can only be 10 people.

Jerome's POV

"Nina, are you okay?" I asked Nina. She looks like she is thinking a little too hard about something.

"Yea, there is just something about Ms. Starr that is very familiar to me," Nina said.

"Alright, let's get back to the house. Race you!" I said and started running. So did Nina.


	8. New mystery?

**Hi everyone! Sorry that's it has been along time since I updated. I felt crappy all week and almost threw up in dance, not so fun….. Anyway! I'm back and feeling better.**

**Also, let's pretend that the mystery was finished, but a new one started. It's after prom and a new school year started. Nina and Fabian aren't dating.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

_Mick's POV_:

As I was walking home from football tryouts I heard people laughing. When I looked it was Jerome and Nina.

"Hey!" I yelled out to them. They stopped running and started walking towards me.

"Hi," Nina said. They seemed out of breath.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked when we started walking back to the house.

"We were leaving the school and met up with each other. Nina said something about being on a running team or something in America. I said I would beat her home and we started running. We were running until we came here," Jerome said.

"Ok. Well, I bet I can beat both of you," I said.

"I doubt it," Nina said.

"Ready, set, go!" I said and we started running home.

_Amber's POV_

"Where are Mick, Nina, and Jerome?" I asked everyone who was in the common room, which was everyone but Mick, Nina, Jerome, Trudy, and Victor.

"I beat you two!" I heard Nina said as she came in the door.

"Does that answer your question?" Patricia said.

"Yeah right," Jerome and Mick both said breathlessly. "I let you win!"

"Sure you did," Nina said, who wasn't as out of breath.

"What happened?" Trudy said as she walked in.

"Jerome and I met up while we were leaving the school and I said I was on a cross country team in America. We raced each other until Mick called out to us. Jerome explained what happened and challenged both of us. And I won," Nina explained because she was the only one out of the three who had caught her breath.

"Wait, _you_ beat _Mick_ in a running contest?" Mara asked.

"Yup," Nina replied.

"Wow," was all we could say.

"Why is everyone like that? It was only by a few seconds." Nina asked.

"Mick is the fastest runner in the whole school!" I said.

"And then a little American girl beat him. Such a sad thing," Jerome said while going into the common room.

"Shut up Clarke!" Mick yelled, going to go take a shower.

"So Nina beat Mick in a running contest?" Alfie asked, coming to see what's going on.

"Yea, and Jerome," I answered.

"Jerome got beat by the American?" Alfie said surprised.

"Yes, yes he did," Nina said going into the common room to start her homework.

_Nina's POV_

When I got into the common room, Fabian asked what was going on when we can in. I explained what happened and he looked surprised as well.

"Why is everyone so surprised? I mean he was probably tired from football tryouts or something!" I said. I reached into by bag to pull out my homework, but instead I found a piece of notebook paper.

It said: _You must find the girl who was born on the last day of the year at the time that the hour and first digit multiplies to get the second._

"Um…" I said after I read it. Fabian took it and read it.

"Looks like a new mystery," Fabian whispered.

"What's making Nina and Fabian so confused?" Amber asked.

"This," I said, handing the paper to her. The Sibuna people are the only one in the common room. After Amber read it, she passed it to Patricia, who was next to her, because she was as confused as us.

"Why does it involve math? I hate math," Alfie said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA **

_Fabian's POV_

"Why does it involve math? I hate math," Alfie said.

"Well we know one thing," I said.

"Actually two things," Jerome said.

"That's this person is a girl and was born on the 31st of December," Nina said.

"Yeah, but this narrows this down to a LOT of people!" Amber said.

"How many girls do you know that was born on December 31st?" Patricia asked.

"I know one," everyone said.

"My friend," Nina said.

"My sister's boyfriend's cousin," Alfie said.

"My step-mother, my cousin's girlfriend, and my grandma," Amber said.

"Mrs. Robinson," Jerome said.

"Really, Mrs. Robinson was born on the 31st? My aunt," Patricia said.

"And my cousin," I said. "Well that's eight people out of a lot."

"Yea, to bad we don't know what time," Alfie said.

"I do!" Amber yelled. "My step-mother was born at 12 noon, my cousin's girlfriend at 1:46 in the morning, my grandma at 8:38 at night."

"So that leaves five people," Nina said.

"Nina? Why are the stairs glowing red?" Amber asked.

"I don't know," Nina replied. She got up and went up them. "Well come on," she simply said, like she was in a trance or something.

_Nina's POV_

After Amber said that the stairs were glowing red, it was like I was in a trance.

_Follow it Nina, _an unknown voice said that wasn't Sarah._ You know you want to. Come on Nina._

It was like I didn't have control over myself.

_Bring your friends who know your secret. Your Egyptian secret, not the one back in New York._

"Come on guys," I said. "Let's follow where the stairs go."

_Patricia's POV_

Okay, so now we are following Nina who doesn't know what's going on. Mick and Mara left the house to go somewhere. Trudy went out shopping for food and Victor doesn't care unless the Chosen One is involved. Uh oh.

"Guys," I said. "If Victor sees Nina like this he will want to know what she is doing because, you know he doesn't care unless it involves the Chosen One." and I pointed to Nina.

"Nina stop," Fabian said. Fabian walked up the stairs to grab her, but her arm burned him. "Ow, what the heck was that?" You could even hear the little sizzle it made.

"Nina. Nina. Nina." Amber said many times. Then Jerome just walked up and grabbed her and tried to pull her down the stairs. Key word tried. He didn't get burned, Fabian look a little upset because he couldn't help because he would get burned again. Alfie went up and went to help him, but she wouldn't move.

"Let me go," Nina said. "The voice is telling me to follow the red."

What voice?

"What voice Nina?" I asked.

"The one telling me to follow the red and then listen for the song. I hear it!" Nina said. Then she tried to run, but Jerome and Alfie had a good grip on her.

"Let. Me. Go." Nina said in a scary voice.

"Um…" Amber said. "Should I get Victor and see if he knows what the heck is going on?"

"No!" Nina answered.

"Come on Nina, come back down and stop trying to follow the red and the song," Fabian said walking up the stairs to her again.

"But I have to follow it," Nina replied in her normal voice. Trudy then walked in and Nina collapsed onto her knees.

"What happened?" Trudy asked.

"Um…," Jerome said as Nina just sat there on the steps with a confused expression.

"We were going upstairs and I tripped on a step and fell," Nina said, it was actually believeable. When did she become a believable liar?

"Well ok, supper will be ready soon," Trudy said.

When she left, Alfie asked her when she could lie so good.

"I always could, I just never really had to for a while. And I really didn't know what happened. All I remember was that Amber said that the stairs were glowing red," Nina replied. "Um, Fabian, what happened to your hand?" his hand started to blister.

"We don't know what was going on and I tried to pull you back but somehow you burned me," he answered.

"Oh, sorry," Nina apologized.

"It's fine," Fabian replied with a smile, then Trudy called for supper.

_Nina's POV_

"I'll be right back," I said to Trudy and went and got the first aid kit to but something on Fabian's hand.

"Um… how did Adrianna use to bandage my hand every time I leaded on her stove on accident," I mumbled to myself.

"Maybe a bandage would help," Jerome said and tossed a bandage to me.

"Yea, maybe it would," I replied.

"When should we start this dance we have to make up?" he asked.

"How about tomorrow after school? Since we don't have a dance meeting thing tomorrow," I asked.

"Sure, I never heard this song before," he said.

"It's fine, it was one of my lyrical dances once," I replied as we started walking to the dining room to have dinner.

"Jerome, what's she doing here?" I asked Jerome and pointed to the girl in my seat next to Fabian.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA**

_Fabian's POV_

"I'll be right back," Nina said to Trudy and left the room. I never knew someone could be so hot. I mean literality, she burned me! That's the kind of hot I meant. I know she didn't mean to though.

"Fabes!" I heard someone yelled from the doorway. Oh no.

"Hi Joy," I said. She happily can in and sat in Nina's seat.

"Hi Joy, what are you doing here?" Patricia asked, with a mouth full of food.

"Just came by to visit because I missed everyone.

"It was only summer, and you saw all of us every week besides Nina," Amber looking a little upset because Joy knows that's where Nina sits.

"How long are you going to be here for?" Mara asked because for her trunks by the door.

"Only for this week. My dad and Victor said I could stay," Joy said.

"Great," Mick said.

"I'll be right back," Joy said leaving the room.

"Here Fabian," Nina said wrapping my hand up. Mick and Mara didn't ask about it. Jerome walked in too.

"Hey Nina, guess who's back," Amber said.

"Back again," Alfie said.

"Shady's back?" she said.

"What are you talking about?" Patricia.

"I thought we were quoting Eminem's song _Without Me_," she said.

"Well tell a friend," Mick stated.

"You know that song?" she asked Mick. He nodded with his food in his mouth.

"Nina, can you come help me for a second.

"Sure Trudy," Nina got up and went to help Trudy. And then Joy came back in.

"SO, is the American still here?" she asked.

"Yea, she is. And your in her seat," Nina said coming back from helping Trudy.

"Oh, to bad. I was here first," Joy replied like she can up with the best excuse ever.

"Oh hello Joy. I see that you are allowed to stay for the week. You will be rooming with Patricia and Mara," Trudy said as she set up another seat for her.

"Is, it ok if I sit here Trudy?" Joy asked like she was a little angel.

"Is that ok Nina? I know that's your seat." Trudy asked Nina.

"Yea sure, I'm not that hungry anyway."

"What's up with her?" Joy asked when Trudy asked.

"Well you should know," Amber replied and went upstairs with some food for Nina.

_Amber's POV_

Why did Joy have to come back! I was getting closer and closer to getting Nina and Fabian together! I walked in and Nina was listening to music and writing.

_Nina's POV_

After I went to my room, I listened to _Gift of a Friend_ and tried to write down what we could go. After a minute or so Amber came in with some chicken.

"Yummy!" I said taking the plate from her. "Thank you."

"I knew you were hungry," she stated at my already half eaten piece of chicken.

"Well duh," I said. "Why is Joy back?" I asked randomly.

"I don't know. You look bored; does your laptop have a working video camera?" she asked.

"Yea, why?" I asked.

"We should call one of your American friends!" she said.

"Aright. So right now it is 5:30 here, so it is 12:30 there. That's good, she is back from school," I said.

"Who are we calling? And what time does she get out of school!" Amber said.

"She goes to school for gym and other things she can't do at home and is home schooled for the rest of the day. Her name is Adrianna. She starts school at 9 and ends at 12. But she usually just does an hour of gym even though 40 minutes are required every other day for her to pass," I told her.

"How old is she?" Amber asked.

"5 months younger then me," I answered.

I finished my food and turned my laptop on. It took a while so Amber took my pate back downstairs to be washed.

When that computer turned on, I typed in my password: ***************

What, I'm not telling you it. Once I got on, Amber came upstairs and sat next to me.

Ok, first log on.

Username: NiNa77

Password: ***************

Search for Adrianna. What was her name again? Oh yeah, DaNcEr1231. Connecting to internet… waiting for answer from DaNcEr1231. Accepted!

"Hi Nina," only this person wasn't Adrianna.

**Hey guys, I'm just going to say that I set up a poll to see what song Adrianna should be dancing to when the Anubis house meets her for the first time. Please vote! Oh yea, and the house will meet Adrianna, but later on in the story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

_Nina's POV_

"Hi Marie!" I said excitedly. Amber looked confused. "She's Adrianna's Grandma," I whispered to Amber. She nodded. "Where's Adrianna?" I asked Marie.

"She's dancing right now. But she told me to answer of she's not around no matter what. I think she is practicing one from the beginning right now, do you want to see?" Marie asked.

"Yes please!" Amber and I both replied happily.

"Alright, she doesn't know I'm here," Marie said going to the big observation window that is above the whole dance studio. Only certain people can go up there, like Adrianna and her Gran because they own the building. I'm allowed up there too because I'm Adrianna's friend. Other than that, they get to say weather or not people can go up there.

The dance room itself was huge! It was probably as big as the whole down stairs of Anubis house. There are three rooms like that. They were also in costume, so it looked really cool. Amber looked so surprised about what they were wearing. I think it looked cool.

Adrianna had neon pink spandex shorts with black fishnet stockings underneath. She had a pink tank top with a short shirt over it saying 'DON'T HATE ME' with a heart after it. Even though the dance was jazz, they were wearing black converse sneakers (Adrianna's costume on profile).

In the dance, there were about 7 dancers including her. They also wore different colors. The colors were red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, and pink, which Adrianna had. They weren't really ever in rainbow order.

"Is there a competition soon?" I asked Marie.

"Yes, on Sunday the 4th," she replied.

"Can you please record Adrianna's dances for me?" I asked. She said yes. Amber was about to say something, but I stopped her because they were getting ready to dance.

About 30 seconds later, _We R Who We R_ by Ke$ha blasted through the speakers. Even we heard it perfectly, through the computer. It must have pretty loud because Patricia, Mara, and Joy came in wondering what it was. I put my finger to my lips, telling them to be quiet. They listened and watched with me. By the looks on their face, they look impressed.

After 3 and ½ minutes, the dance ended.

"Wow," was all Amber, Patricia, and Mara could say.

Joy just said, "well, I've seen better," and left.

"What's up with her?" Amber asked when Joy left the room. They both shrugged and left the room.

"Hey Marie, can I talk to Adrianna?" I asked her. She said ok and called Adrianna.

"Hey Nina," Adrianna said. When I saw her up close, I could see her make-up. She had glitter on her eyes, red lipstick, mascara, and a little blush.

"That was an AMAZING dance!" Amber decided to yell.

"Thank you," Adrianna said. Adrianna had her hair up, so I couldn't tell how long it got since I last saw her with her hair down. Which was about 2 years ago.

"Your welcome. My name is Amber," Amber introduced herself.

"Adrianna," Adrianna replied. She never really much of a talker unless there was something to be talked about.

"Adrianna, are you a fan of Egyptian mythology?" Amber asked stupidly. I nudged her side and she left.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about," I told her.

"You're lying," was all she could say. "You were always so good at hiding what bad things were happening in your life, now what happen, you went to England and you can't even cover up a little story. Nice necklace by the way," Adrianna said. I quickly took my Eye of Horus necklace off. Adrianna was the only one that knew my secret besides Gran and her Grandmother.

"What necklace?" I asked like nothing happened, trying to change the subject, but she was smarter than Amber so it didn't work.

"Alright, it seems like you don't want to talk about it. So, you know what next Sunday is, right?" she asked, looking sad.

"Yea and I wish I could be there with you," I said.

"Isn't your school having a dance team or something?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Perfect, I know a way you can come here, along with your housemates," she said

"Ok…" I said confused.

"Anyway, I have to go practice again. Sorry it was short talking to you. Let's do this again tomorrow. I'll call you this time," she said.

"Bye," I said and waited for her to end the chat.

"By the way, I like the Eye of Horus necklace," she said quickly and ended it.

"What! How do you know?" I yelled at the blank computer screen. Then everyone came into my room to see what happened.

**How does Adrianna know that it was an Eye of Horus necklace?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi people! I know it has been a while so, here is chapter 2! How does everyone like season 2 so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA**

_Nina's POV_

How does she know? How?

"Who knows what?" Amber yelled as a question, if that makes sense.

"Nothing, just never mind," I said trying to process this. What does Adrianna know about the Eye of Horus? Mick, Mara and Joy left. Just Sibuna was here.

"Alright, what really happened?" Jerome asked.

"I was video chatting with my friend in America and then Miss. Lets-Just-Say-Something-About-Egyptian-Mythology-To-See-If-Anyone-Knows-Anything over there asked her if she knew anything about Egyptian mythology, then she left. My necklace was showing and she said she liked it and I put it away. We started talking and right before she logged off, she said she likes my Eye of Horus necklace andd then this happened," I explained.

"Oops," Amber said.

"So how would she know about it?" Patricia asked.

"I don't know. I practically known her my whole life and she never said anything related to Egypt. If anything, it was Italian, I think. Her dad's side is completely Italian so she speaks Italian fluently. Does Italy have anything related to Egypt?" I asked, facing Fabian.

"Isis had something about religion I think," he said.

"Well, that doesn't really help anything. The riddle doesn't say anything about religion," Alfie said.

_You must find the girl who was born on the last day of the year at the time that the hour and first digit multiplies to get the second. _

"Let's try to make a list of all the times could be," I said. Amber was confused, I could tell by the look on her face. "The riddle," I added and she realized what we are doing.

"Alright, one is 1:22," Fabian said.

"2:36," Jerome said and Fabian got a look on his face like he just found something out.

_Fabian's POV_

"2:36," Jerome said and something clicked in my head. She is born December 31st, but what time? It was 2:30-something.

"You ok Fabian? You have a weird look on your face," Patricia said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be right back," I said while leaving.

I picked up my phone and called my cousin.

"Hello?" my cousin answered in her American accent.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure," she said.

"What time were you born?" I asked.

"Um…. 2:36 or 2:38. The doctor somehow messed up the time on my birth certificate so it is 2 minutes wrong," she said.

"Ok, thanks," I said and we hung up. Ok great, it is possible that she is the girl we are looking for.

When I went back into Nina's and Amber's room, I went to sit next to Nina on her bed and a piece of paper fell out.

"What is it?" Amber asked.

"It's that answers for a Chinese test Amber," Jerome said. "What do you think it is?" he asked. She didn't say anything and Nina read the note.

"Give me something, I need your loving. I can see it in your eyes, no more tears. I just want to scream. It's been said and done. We are running this town just like a club Nina. We have glitter on our eyes and stockings ripped all up the sides. You better hurry up and save me, before I die young."

_Nina's POV_

"Give me something, I need your loving. I can see it in your eyes, no more tears. I just want to scream. It's been said and done. We are running this town just like a club Nina. We have glitter on our eyes and stockings ripped all up the sides. You better hurry up and save me, before I die young," I read from the note.

"What the heck does that mean?" Amber asked.

"They're song lyrics," I said. Everyone looked at me like I just made that up. "Give me something, I need your loving, is from 'Turn Me On', I can see it in your eyes, no more tears, is from 'Love Again. I just want to scream, is from 'Scream', It's been said and done, is from 'Love You Like A Love Song', We are running this town just like a club…we have glitter on our eyes and stockings ripped all up the sides, is from 'We R Who We R'. Hurry up and save me, is from 'Hurry up and Save Me' and I die young, is from 'If I Die Young'…" I explained and realized that these songs are songs Adrianna and I danced to this year for a competition. It was silent for a while.

_Make me come alive c'mon and turn me on! Touch me, save my life c'mon and turn me- _my phone started to ring. I knew that ring tone from anywhere because that was are last dance song together. "That was the first song," I said to them before talking into the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"N-Nina?" I heard her scared voice say.

**Again, I know it is short and sorry for the REALLY long wait. Tell me is you have any suggestions fort this story, I have some ideas. Nina and Jerome practicing their dance will probably be next chapter and sorry if there is a long wait for the next update. School and dance don't mix together very good with timing. I think my teachers just love giving me a lot of homework the days I have dance and other things after school (everyday but Wednesday).**

**My schedule for after school stuff I'll post so you can understand what I have.**

**~Monday- religion and dance**

**~Tuesday-dance and go with my dad **

**~Wednesday-NOTHING! the one day my teachers give hw in every subject ): **

**~Thursday-dance and go with my dad**

**~Friday-dance, with my dad sometimes**

**~Weekends-dance(again) and sometimes with my dad**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back (: so sorry it's been like forever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA **

_Nina's POV_

"N-Nina?" I heard Adrianna say.

"Yea," I said becoming a little scared.

"We don't take Chinese!" I heard Amber yell. Patricia gave her a 'duh' look.

"Do you know anything about a Chosen One in Egyptian mythology?" she asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I just over heard people talking about it in the dance lobby and they were saying how that someone that is really close to the Chosen One gives her life or something and they kept mentioning certain numbers that related to my birthday. They wrote in Hieroglyphs and random letters that don't even look like words and no one can read them. I was working at the desk for that one hour and they kept looking at me and they kept saying Chosen One left and dance and best friend. When they left they gave me a note that said that a relative of the daughter of Hathor is close to the Chosen One too. T.J. was the only one who knew who she was because, let's face it, he is the smartest person we ever knew," she said very fast. She sounded like she was hyperventilating.

"Ok, please calm down. Is T.J. there?" she took a little while to answer because she was probably nodding her head, forgetting she was on the phone. She said he was. "Can I please talk to him?"

"Ok," she said and handed her phone to him. T.J. is probably her best guy friend and mine too. He is also an amazing dancer, but nothing really compared to Adrianna. I'm almost 100% sure that he likes her too.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey, is Adrianna ok, she sounded like she was hyperventilating?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's fine," he said.

"Ok, can you watch out for her? She hasn't been like this since 2001," I said.

"Yea," he said. Then I hung up.

"What happened?" Alfie asked.

"We are looking for someone related to Hathor. But I have no clue to who that is," I said.

"She's the goddess of the royal family, the sun, dancing, the arts, music, and the sky," Patricia after I said that.

"Whoa, where'd that come from?" Amber said.

"My parents studied about her for some reason. I was bound to remember part of it sooner or later," she said.

Victor soon did his 10 o'clock speech and everyone left.

The next morning at school Ms. Starr said that we didn't have to do the dance audition anymore because she was just going to do make up a dance for us and see how our skills were.

For the rest of school, I was thinking about what would happen and wasn't really paying attention.

"Nina," my math teacher said and I snapped back to reality. "How many times would you have to complete a 4,320 degrees turn?"

"Twelve times," I said without having to think about it. I don't even see how this relates to what we are learning.

"Very good,"

My last class went by slowly. Ms. Andrews decided to assign our seats today. My seat was next to Jerome in the back. I zoned out again.

"Whoever is tapping their feet please stop," she snapped and then I felt Jerome kick my feet.

"Ow," I hissed at him.

"Thank you," she said.

"Oh, thanks," I said too him.

When the class ended I told Amber that I was going somewhere and she asked a million times to tell her where. After I told her I made her promise not to say anything and she did. I went to change and meet in the dance studio. I saw everyone stretching and I started too.

"Alright everyone," I heard Ms. Starr say, "we are going to start with splits. I want everyone to do a right split." all the guys just went to the sides of the room and Ms. Starr looked annoyed, but understood. The girls did all the splits and then we did turns and leaps.

The turns were a disaster. People kept falling and bumping into each other, it was kinda funny. The leaps were much more successful.

After seeing our skills, Ms. Starr showing us a combination and taught it to us. The dance she showed us was about 30 seconds and was very familiar. When we did it with the music, I realized why it was and why she looked familiar.

"You taught me and Adrianna that nine years ago in New York," I said to her when everyone was leaving.

"I knew you were familiar Nina Martin," she said. Then I remembered she was one of the strictest person ever. "No wonder why you picked up so quickly."

"Yea, that's why," I said.

"Oh, by the way, you were very good, considering what happened at home when you were younger," she said with a smirk. Let's just say that's a topic I don't like to think about and want to relive, and it got me in a bad mood. "Also, Adrianna said something about 9/11 memorial and wanted you to go to NYC with your house mates."

"Really?" I said surprised.

"Yup, you guys leave Saturday afternoon. I talked to Victor and the other kids parents. By the way, make sure to tell Jerome he better be able to pick up things fast because you guys are missing the first week of rehearsals," she added.

"Ok," I said surprised and left.

When I changed back into my regular clothes, Jerome asked what happened.

"First, it turns out that I knew her nine years ago. Second, you and both made the team. Lastly, our whole house is going to America Saturday morning," I said with a smile.

His phone then went off and after he looked at it he said, "I guess everyone found out. Alfie texted saying 'start packing, it's time to start hunting aliens.'"

We got home and everyone was super excited, especially Amber. We then ate dinner and fell asleep.

Saturday came faster than anyone ever thought and we were of to New York.

**This chapter is LONG over due, super sorry. Hope you like it (:**

**In the next chapter you will meet Adrianna**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's chapter 14. Hope you guys like it (and Adrianna too….she plays a big part in this story) This story takes place last year, but pretend all the new songs that are out were out last year.**

_Nina's POV_

On Saturday morning, Trudy dropped us off at the airport after making sure we had our passports. The nine of us (yes, Joy has come) dropped our bags off so they could put it on the plane. Amber surprisingly didn't have a lot of bags. Well, she did, but I told her that we were going to New York City; she repacked and brought an empty bag so she could shop, she's much smarter than she looks.

Our tickets had seats printed on it and could you guess who I sat with, Fabian (: but since there were 3 seats, guess who was on the other side (I was in the middle), my loving twin, talk about awkward. Even though no one knew we were twins, it was still weird. For the half the ride I slept and then got woken up by Jerome (he was by the window) and asked me who Adrianna was.

"My best friend since I was 2, she's an amazing dancer and you'll find out more later," I said half awake and fell back to sleep.

While sleeping, I had the weirdest dream ever. In my dream, I was living Adrianna's life 10 years ago, well, 9 years and 51 weeks ago and she was saying bye to her mother who was leaving for work. I think it's funny that she always woke up at 5:30 until she was ten and now wakes up at like 2:30 if no one wakes her up. Anyway, the phone rang and it was her uncle calling to say that the plane was going to leave soon to bring her brother to a sports game for his birthday that was next week. When her mom hung up the phone she gave Adrianna a necklace with something on it because she had a feeling something would happen soon. Fifteen minutes later her mom left to go to work at the World Trade Tower. This day was the last day her dad was home; he was in the military and had to go somewhere, so at 8:30 he took her to bring her mom her lunch she left at home. They got to the tower at 8:40 because they walked there. They didn't want to walk up the many flights of stairs so they waited on line for the elevator. About five minutes later they heard screaming and Adrianna's dad picked her up and ran outside just in time to see the plane crash into the building, then I woke up from the plane landing. You know the feeling when a plane lands on the runway, yea, well that scare me a whole lot after that dream/living an hour of Adrianna's life.

"You ok?" Fabian asked.

"Yea, just a bad dream," I answered. "When can we get off the plane?" I muttered to myself. I don't know what time it is because of the time differences, but I'm guessing it is the afternoon **(I'm so confused by the time differences)**.

We got off the plane and got our luggage, and then we heard a girl's voice yell Fabian's name and a girl with dark brown hair hugged. The look on everyone's face was funny.

"Hey cuz, long time no see," a voice that was very familiar said. "Nina!" she yelled and hugged me.

"Since when do you know my best friend?" she asked Fabian.

"Since last year, Adrianna," Fabian said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Mick said, "You are Fabian's famous cousin that he always talks about?"

"So you talk about me a lot," Adrianna said to Fabian.

Just then T.J. came running up. "Wow, she can run fast."

"Alright, everyone, this is Adrianna and T.J. and Adrianna and T.J., this is Amber, Patricia, Mara, Mick, Alfie, Jerome and Joy. You guys already know Fabian I'm guessing," I said introducing everyone. I spotted the gold chain that was around Adrianna's neck that she got in my dream.

"Hi everyone, well we got to go because we have a dance competition tomorrow and we have to get back to rehearsal," Adrianna said and then I realized that she was in her _We R Who We R_ costume.

T.J.'s mom was waiting out front with a van that was used to transport the dance props, but today is used to transport eleven teenagers. It was very quiet until the radio went on. Either the competition CD was playing or the radio station had a wide range of music selections.

"Competition CD? Really?" I asked her.

"Hey, that was the only way Grandma would let me come get you," she said.

The song _As Long As You Love Me_ by Justin Bieber came on and Amber exclaimed that she loved this song. Adrianna absentmindedly started doing the hand movements indicating that she had this song as a dance.

"Group, solo, duet, or trio?" I asked.

"Duo," she said and I knew it was her and T.J.'s duet because they always have duets. "Are you guys going to come to the competition tomorrow?" she asked everyone. They didn't look so excited, but I saw the look in Jerome's eye that he wanted to go.

"I'll come," I said. Fabian and Amber agreed, and since Fabian said he would Joy said she would too, same as Alfie with Amber.

"I wanted to go look around the city, but I guess I could go another day since we are here all week," Mara said. Mick agreed so that left Alfie and Jerome.

"Alright I guess you are coming too, unless you want to get lost in the city on a Sunday or clean the studio," Adrianna said to Jerome.

"I'll come," he answered.

We soon arrived at the studio. Everyone took their bags in and we showed them around. Upstairs in the studio were a lot of rooms that dancers use when they have an early competition the next day, but this week it will be used as our rooms. We only used two since all the guys shared one room and the girls shared another room.

"Can I ask you a question?" Adrianna asked me as she pulled me away and let T.J. give the rest of the tour.

"Yea," I answered.

"Are you and Jerome siblings?" she asked.

"We're twins. How did you know that?" I asked surprised.

"Just the way he looks at you. It's the same way T.J. does to Kate," she answered. Kate is T.J.'s ten year old sister.

"Adrianna!" we heard her Grandma yell. "Get your butt down here to rehearse!"

"Bye," she said and went downstairs.

After everyone rehearsed their dances about a million times, it was time for dinner and to sleep.

_**~*~*Back at Anubis House~*~***_

_Victor's POV_

"We need to find out who this girl is!" I shouted.

"Calm down Victor, we have a week to search around the house for clues," Eric said. He always has to be the reasonable one. "We have six months to find out who she is. Much longer then what we had last year."

"Yes, but this event only happens once every 100 years, unlike last year's problem," I said back to him. Then I left to go look around the house.

"At least we have some clues about this one. Last year was just a birth date. Now we have a gender, birth date, and that she is close to Nina," Eric said.

"That's it! We have to find out who she knows that is born on the 31st of December," I said going into her room. I saw a calendar that said 'Kate's 11th birthday' on September 25th. I have no clue who Kate is, but I looked at December and at the last day of the year I saw the name of the girl we are looking for.

**Ta-da chapter 14 (:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys. When everyone decided to go to the competition the next day I forgot to include Patricia, let's pretend that she agreed when Joy did.**

**Here's chapter 15 (=**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA**

_Nina's POV_

"Give it back!" was what woke me up at 5:30 the next morning. "Nina, tell him to give it back!" I heard Adrianna scream. Honestly, Adrianna can act like a 5 year old if she had too; she has that childish look to her but could easily twice her age if she had too.

I was about to fall asleep again until I heard something fall. "Look at what you did Adrianna," I heard Jerome say, wait, Jerome? Usually it's T.J. that's teasing her. At this point everyone was awake and went down the stairs.

"Could you guys act anymore childish?" T.J. said quietly to them.

"Yes they can," I said helping them pick up the competition books that fell.

"So Nina, I see that you were a very good dancer," Jerome said looking through one of the books from 5 years ago. Adrianna's Grandma writes down the scores and what everyone places in the books.

"That one was a weird competition. Usually competitions do age groups based on the age you were on January 1st but this one was based on the age you were on that day," Adrianna said. "Usually T.J., Nina and I compete against each other, but this time I was by myself because they already had their birthday that year."

"How does your grandmother sleep through that?" Patricia asked being the annoying morning person that she is.

Adrianna and T.J. look at each other and replied, "She's use to it."

"So where is the dance competition?" Mara asked.

"Nassau," Adrianna replied.

"All the way in the Bahamas?" Amber asked. "I always wanted to go there.

"No, Nassau County on Long Island," Adrianna said.

"By bus?" I asked.

"How else would we get there?" Adrianna asked.

"How long will that take?" Joy asked.

"About and hour," T.J. replied and Joy smiled at him. It looks like she found someone else to like, probably a worse choice because I already know that T.J. likes Adrianna and vice versa, but they wont admit it.

"Adrianna!" we heard her Grandma call. "Miranda got sick last night and she's not coming." she said as she was coming down the stairs.

"That's not good. We need her for _Dancin' Dan _and_ Don't Stop Believin',_" Adrianna said. Then she turned to me smiling, "Nina, could you, oh, I don't know, possibly take her spot?" she asked.

"You already know the choreography," T.J. added.

"But I don't have-" I started to say but Adrianna's Grandma took out my costumes from another dance that matched. "Fine."

"Yey!"

"Who's my duet partner for the duet?" I asked.

"Shmafunbubvadu," Adrianna mumbled turning away.

"Who?" I asked again.

"I said shmafunbubvadu," she said again. I looked at T.J. "Shane."

"Great," I said.

"There is no lifts honey, you'll be fine," Marie said and handed me my costumes. "Go rehearse with Adrianna. Everyone will be here in a half hour," and then I got pulled away by Adrianna. The funny thing about Shane and Miranda is that they are twins and are like shadows of each other, so the song fit them perfectly.

Shane got here a little while later and we rehearsed. The only thing we changed was instead of 2 back walkovers (I'm not as flexible as I use to be when I was ten) we just leaned back.

The _Don't Stop Believin'_ costume was simple compared to the other costumes that we had have. It was a blue dress with a gold belt and black tights with black jazz shoes. **(on profile)**

At 6:15 the last person arrived and we were on our way to Nassau County, Long Island.

**Oh my gosh, I haven't been on here in so long and I'm so sorry! I actually had this typed up for a while but I just never had time to put it up. And wow, 75 reviews! Love you guys (: I'll try to update faster.**

**Next chapter: The Bus Ride**


	16. The Bus Ride

**Hola everyone! Here is chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or any songs mentioned.**

_-Patricia-_

I can't believe how early everyone got up. Its 6:15 in the freaking morning, I should be sleeping, but no, I'm going onto a bus to go to a dance competition. All the dancers (10, eleven counting Nina), my housemates and Adrianna's grandmother got on the bus while Adrianna and T.J. helped put the many bags into the thing under the bus (it's a coach bus). I sat next to Joy and fell back to sleep.

_-Nina-_

Wow, I do not miss this part of competition mornings. Joy and Patricia sat next to each other which were the seats next to where Adrianna and T.J. were. Adrianna needs to be able to move for her to stay awake so she fell asleep on T.J.'s shoulder and he put his arm around her and it was very cute. I sat next to Fabian and he asked me about a million questions about dance. Mick and Mara sat next to each other talking about something and Alfie sat next to my wonderful brother. Amber started talking to Stephanie and they just kept on talking. Marie sat behind Adrianna and T.J. looking at the schedule for the competition.

Half an hour later and we were stuck in traffic on the bridge because of an accident. Who can get into an accident at 6:45 in the morning? You know what, never mind.

"Adrianna, svegliati," Marie said and my housemates got quiet because they didn't understand Italian. "Il tuo è il primo solista, pronti"

"Fine," Adrianna answers in English. We all looked at her weirdly before she translated for us. "Solo is first, get ready," she simply said and got her costume that was hanging above her.

"Acro?" I asked when she sat back down in costume.

"Yup," she says in her white costume **(it is Brooke's 'Diary of Anne Frank' solo from Dance Moms).** She started to do her hair but failed to do so without a mirror so T.J. did it. I have to give him credit, he knows how to hair. During quick changes he would always do it while Adrianna changed, and no, it's not a weird thing like that, if you ever had two minutes to change out of a sparkly, itchy, and confusing costume into another one, you don't care who is there.

"Oh, my, gosh!" Adrianna exclaims after three minutes. "This is taking for ever!"

"Thanks Captain Obvious," Mick said just as annoyed.

"You're welcome Lt. Sarcasm," Adrianna snapped back. I guess that since both are competitive, but don't really show it, they somehow annoy each other. "Can we play a game?" Adrianna asked, having her inner child come out.

"What kinda of game?" T.J. asked scared because she once asked that and it ended up him in hot pink nail polish and a lot of make up.

"We pick a song and we each say one word so we would be saying the song instead of singing it," she explains. My housemates, T.J. and Adrianna started to play because the other dancers are busy doing something else.

"'Baby' by Justin Bieber," Amber said, and it being the first song said, that was the song.

"You," Adrianna started.

"Know," T.J. continued.

"You," Amber.

"Love," Alfie.

"Me," Jerome.

"I," me.

"Know," Fabian.

"You," Mara.

"I'm not doing this," Mick says.

"Care," Patricia.

"Just," Joy.

"Shout," and it repeated the same cycle but Alfie, Jerome, Patricia, Joy, Fabian, and I got out around half way.

"And," Adrianna.

"I," T.J.

"Just," Amber.

"Can't"

"Believe,"

"My,"

"First,"

"Love,"

"Won't,"

"Be,"

"Around,"

"I'm," Amber said.

"Nope, it's 'and'" the last two people said at the same time. The two of them got to the rap part when they started laughing.

"Luda," Adrianna said laughing.

"When," T.J. said slightly laughing.

"I,"

"Was,"

"13,"

"I,"

"Had,"

"My,"

"First,"

"Love," and they just kept going all the way to the end.

"How do you know that song?" Jerome asked.

"I have a 10 year old sister who is in love with him," was his answer.

"Good enough," Jerome answered.

10 minutes later and we moved about 3 feet.

"I'm still bored," Adrianna whined.

"We know," Mick said annoyed.

"We know," Adrianna mimicked and they got into a little fight, really just mimicking each other.

"Enough already," Marie told them.

_-Jerome-_

"Finally!" Adrianna said when she saw that the traffic was moving. That Stephanie girl moved away from Amber so Alfie went and sat next to her. Fabian and Adrianna were talking about something so I called Nina over.

"Yes dear brother," she said sarcastically.

"How did you start dancing?" I asked.

"Gran and Marie are friends so she brought me to the dance studio and I met Adrianna then I started dancing," she said. "What about you?"

"My 'mom' put me in ballet when I was little," I said unhappily **(did anyone else catch Amber say that when the idea of putting secrets in the misfortune cookies?)**__and she laughed a little.

"So your first dance class was a ballet class?" she asked and I nodded. "My first was this little hip hop class and I had no clue what I was doing. I hate it now though."

"How much longer?" Amber whined.

"Half hour," Marie answered while she was reading a book.

"Wow," the girls from Anubis, minus Nina, said when they saw the New York City skyline.

"You left here to go to England?" Joy asked Nina.

"I would do the same in a heartbeat," Adrianna.

"Why would you want to leave this?" Amber said.

"I've been here for my whole life. It's not the same without the Twin Towers," she answered.

"Oh, I bet that looked amazing before they collapsed," Amber said.

"Yea," Adrianna said sadly.

"Amber," Nina whispered yelled. "Zip it."

"Nina, look," Adrianna said pointing to an apartment building. "It's the pirate's house!"

"I remember that," she said. "About seven years ago we were going out to Montaulk and we passed by here when someone walked into the building with a parrot on his arm," she explained.

"That was funny. And then we saw that lady walking her bunny in the Hamptons," T.J. put it.

"I remember that day," Marie said. "That was the day T.J. put a fish on Adrianna's lap and she screamed so loud I'm pretty sure the lady walking the bunny heard."

"And then Nina fell face first in the sand when her hand slipped in her back hand spring," T.J. added in.

"And the day that T.J. got ice cream all over his face," Nina said.

"At least I didn't walk up half the stairs in the lighthouse on my hands," he said.

"Hey, you're just jealous that you tried but couldn't do it," Adrianna said.

"And then we stopped at McDonald's for dinner and the ketchup splattered all over Nina," Marie said.

"Yea, she was wearing MY sweatshirt," Adrianna said.

"You had another one twice as big on," Nina said.

"So," Adrianna said and that ended the conversation.

"Well then, that must have been an exciting day," Alfie said.

"It was," the four of them said.

"We're here!" the bus driver said.

**Here is an overdue chapter 16 (:**

**Please review**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm going to say that I came up the name Adrianna for this story by combing my name and my best friend's name (Anna and Adrienne) and T.J.'s name comes from the first letter of the guy I like and the one she likes. Adrianna is like the two of us if we combine ourselves together. **

**Also, imagine Adrianna's body like Bailey Buntain, Ginny Thompson in **_**Bunheads **_**and Jenna Taylor in **_**The Middle.**_

**P.S. about the things that Adrianna, Nina and T.J. saw on the way to Montaulk I actually saw. It was really weird. Also, when they were talking in Italian I used Google translate because I don't know Italian so sorry if anything is wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA**

_~Nina~_

"Finally," Adrianna said running out of the bus. She started bouncing on her toes waiting for all of us to get off.

"Why are you like a jumping bean?" Mick asked her.

"I'm off that bus, that's why," she responded. The bus driver helped us get off all the bags from under the bus and we went to go find our dressing room.

Adrianna started stretching for her solo with her headphones in. The looks on some of my housemates were really funny.

"Nina, is someone suppose to be able to bend that way?" Amber asked me.

"Honestly, I'm not so sure," I answered truthfully. Adrianna was the contortionist at the studio and it freaked out many people.

Marie brought everyone, besides Adrianna and Emily who are the soloist, to the place where we would be watching.

"I miss this," I told T.J.

"Nina," Jerome whispered to me, "Come here."

"What?" I asked.

"How long does the waiting around thing usually take before we can go back to the other room?" he asked.

"It depends," I told him.

"Do you know how hard it is to not attempt to prank one of the dancers?" he said.

"If you do just good luck. You have no clue how competitive these people are. You mess with them, you might be scared to come back," I told him and went back to the others with him following. When we sat back down, we were met with stares from Fabian and Patricia. Wait…Patricia? Emily's solo came on and we all watched.

Two and a half minutes later, she was done. I can count on one hand the mistakes she made, which, as you would know, is very little. We watched ten more solos, most were good, and then it was Adrianna's turn.

She went on stage with her 'diary' (just a book that was at the studio with a blank, black cover) and started. She almost fell at one time, but it looked graceful and almost like it was suppose to happen, and that was really the only mistake she made.

A few more dances later and we were back at the dressing room. The Anubis residents awkwardly stood out of the way as they watch the chaos of the dancers changing and getting ready.

T.J. and Adrianna were dressed in their duet costumes while I was in mine with Shane. We were marking the numbers and stretching.

"Nina, come here," Adrianna said. I went over to her and she stared fixing my hair. "Sorry, but it's annoying me," she told me.

"And you hair isn't annoying you?" I asked because her hair isn't as…pretty as it would be if she was doing a different dance.

"It is," she simply said putting my hat on my head.

All of us once again departed to go to where we were supposed to be. "Don't drop your hats!" Marie yelled to us.

"Ok!" Shane and I yelled back as Adrianna linked her arms with mine and T.J. and I did the same with Shane. We were quite a sight. Shane and I were in black while the other two were in white and had 'dirt' on their faces and a little of their costume ripped.

"Ready guys?" she asked as we stood backstage.

A few minutes later, Adrianna and T.J. were called to the stage and I wished I was able to watch from the audience because they always performed great together. The two of them were in unison, like always. I guess that's what happens when you have the same duet partner for almost ten years. I loved watching the judge's faces. When they finished, they were handed water bottles and stood by us, but you know, after the applause they got.

A few dances later, it was my turn to perform with Shane. The stage crew brought out the screen thing and we danced. **(It's the dance from **_**So You Think You Can Dance **_**with Jakob and Lindsay)**

When we left the stage, I was engulfed with a hug from Adrianna. "Let's go. We have to start getting ready for 'Don't Stop Believin'.'

There was no one in the dressing room when we entered. "Weird," Adrianna said, but she still took her costume, went behind the changing thing we set up, and started changing while I took my hair down and starting looking for my costume.

Adrianna walked out in her costume when everyone else walked into the room, changed in costume.

"Jerome," I said angrily, "Where's my costume?"

"I have no clue what you are talking about," he said innocently. I just rolled my eyes and pushed him out the door, but not before grabbing a program book.

"Where," I hit him with the book, "is," another hit, "my," hit, "costume," and I kept hitting him with it. Some people walked passed us and I pretended to look in the book. "See, I told you…" I started to say and then hit him again when they passed, but not after they gave us weird looks.

"Stop hitting me Nina!" he yelled and Mick came out of the room to see what was happening and started laughing.

"I'll hit you with this too," I told him, and he stopped laughing and left.

Adrianna then came out and asked what happened. I told her and then she said, "Jerome that is probably one of the worst things to do at a competition to a dancer. Not give your sister back her costume."

"How did you know she's my sister?" Jerome asked her.

"I can tell. Now give it back to her."

"It's in Adrianna's solo costume bag," he said.

"Then where is that costume?" Adrianna asked.

"Oh, um…" he started and then I left to get ready.

I could hear them yelling while I was changing and laughed silently to myself. "You would think that they are the siblings, not me," I mumbled to myself.

"What did Slimeball do to her?" Patricia asked me.

"He did something to her costume," I told her.

"Idiot," she said.

"Sorry for that," Adrianna said coming back in.

"Look what she did," Jerome said to Alfie showing him his arm that has bruises on it.

"All that power in a paper book?" he asked.

"No, it was the little one," he said and Adrianna smiled, knowing that it was her because she was kinda short.

"Remind me to never get on her bad side," Alfie said.

"Good idea," half of the dancers answered him.

"Make sure you can do the turns in the dress Adrianna," Marie told her. She went to the spot we cleared where we would run the dances and turned, and turned, and turned, and turned.

"I can do them," she said and fixed the make up on her face.

"How does she not get dizzy?" Amber asked and started spinning.

"It's magic," I told her because I didn't feel like explaining it to her right now.

"Oh," she said while struggling to stay upright. T.J. pushed a chair towards them and Alfie sat her down.

A few hours later we were sitting on stage waiting for the awards to be given out. I would say that the two group dances went well.

These were the awards:

1st place solo-Adrianna

2nd place solo-Emily

1st place duet-Adrianna and T.J.

3rd place duet-Shane and I

1st place Open category- "Don't Stop Believing"

1st place Small Group- "We R Who We R"

I would say it was a successful day.

**Well, here is chapter 17 (:**

**I'll try to bring in more of the mystery in the next few chapters and the brother sister relationship.**

**Also, as much as I love Peddie, Eddie will not be in the story…sorry. There MIGHT be a little bit of JeromexPatricia though.**

**Please review**


	18. Chapter 18

**Golferbabe-I didn't think about using Eddie at all, but since you said that he could be a dancer, I'm probably going to use him as a dancer now (:**

**Is it weird that after I posted the last chapter I fell asleep and had a dream that Eddie was in my ballet class?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA or any songs mentioned.**

_~Nina~_

"Nina, look," Adrianna said pointing to a sign for the competition on our way out. It was a picture of a group dance we did when we were about 8. We had our hair curled and in pigtails. Our costumes were black and green and it was like a cheerleader outfit. "Oh, Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind Hey Mickey, Hey Mickey," she started to sing. The people who were by started singing along.

"How do you remember the whole song?" Joy asked.

"I don't know, I pick songs up fast I guess," Adrianna answered.

We all got onto the bus and sat down where we were on our way here. About half the people fell asleep.

"Nina," Adrianna whispered. I have no clue how she is still awake because she was running around all day.

"Yea?" I whispered back.

"Are you going to be in the 9/11 dance next Sunday with us?" she asked.

"Yea, I am," I answered with a smile.

"Thank you," she answered with a smile.

"You guys are still awake?" Patricia asked us in a whisper.

"Yea," we answered.

"Good," she said coming up towards us from the back. "Alfie and Jerome are annoying me."

"How do you like America so far?" Adrianna asked.

"It's good. Just spent a day at a dance competition," Patricia answered.

"Shhh," Fabian said from next to me.

"Shhh," Adrianna mimicked. "Switch seats with me," she told him.

"No," he answered.

"Why? You don't want to leave-" she started to say but T.J. covered her mouth with his hand.

"You said you wouldn't say anything about it," he told her.

"I'm pretty sure everyone knows what she was going to say and it's most likely true," Patricia said.

"Thank you," Adrianna said and looked at T.J. with a look.

"Are we having a party up here?" Jerome said coming up here with Alfie.

"Ugg," Fabian said moving to the back of the bus.

_~Adrianna~_

My cousin just moved to the back of the bus most likely to go back to sleep. Alfie took his spot and Jerome sat across from Patricia.

"I think we are the only ones awake on the bus besides the driver," I said.

"How are you still awake?" Alfie said.

"Who?" we all asked.

"You," he said pointing to me.

"Oh, if I fall asleep I won't wake up to get the bus. Last time I did my Grandma had to push me out while I was half awake and kept walking into walls," I answered.

"Why didn't T.J. carry you out?" Jerome asked.

"That was the time he broke his leg and couldn't carry anything," I told him. "Excuse me bus driver?"

"Yes?" he said.

"Can you please turn on the radio, any station you would like to listen to, on low?" I asked.

"Sure," he said and 'Rockin' Robin' by the Jackson 5 came on.

"Just has to be this song," mumbled as Nina and T.J. laughed.

"I don't get it. What's so funny?" Alfie asked.

"It was her first solo song and it happened to be tap, which she doesn't like," Nina told them.

"It's weird not hearing Victor's 10 o'clock speech," Patricia said.

"Who's speech?" I asked.

"I'm not missing it," Alfie said.

"Me either," Nina and Jerome said and they secretly looked at each other.

"I wonder what he is doing with an empty house," Alfie said, ignoring my question.

_~Victor~_

"We have to find a way to get her here Eric," I said to him.

"How do know this girl is the right one? We were wrong with the Chosen One last year," he told me.

"She would be the daughter of Hathor, so she would be musical and can dance. Hathor is also the Goddess of foreign land and this girl is in a foreign land, America," I told him trying to persuade him that I'm right this time. "Isn't that why you created this dance thing? To find a way to get her to come?" I tell him trying to find a way to get him to agree.

"Yes, but we also need to find out family secrets to find the family ties for the ceremony," he told me.

He sat down at one of the chairs in front of my desk and I said, "That Williamson girl has a twin and Jerome and Nina are twins."

"We need one more," he tells me.

"Well," I said pulling out two pictures, "See this girl with Miss. Martin and this girl with Mr. Rutter at some family reunion?" he nodded, "do they look like the same girl?" and he nodded again. "There is your family ties right there."

"Fine, I'll send the scholarship form sometime soon," Eric said before leaving.

"Excellent."

_~Nina~_

"Fabian," I said shaking his shoulder. "Wake up. Fabian, Fabian," I kept shaking his shoulder.

"Hi Nina," he said.

"Time to get off the bus," I told him and he started getting up. We stepped of the bus into rain.

"Here," he said and held his jacket up over our heads.

"Thanks," I said and smiled at him.

"Bye Kate!" I heard Adrianna yell as she ran past us into the building. All the dancers left by the time we entered the building, so it was Marie, Adrianna, me, and the Anubis kids.

"Everyone can go to where they slept last night. You can sleep until 11 tomorrow morning and then I'm waking everyone up," Marie said.

"Good night Grandma," Adrianna said giving her a hug.

"Night Honey," she responded with a hug.

"Night Nina and cousin," she said giving us high fives as she past. "Night English people," she finished as she went up the stairs. Marie was already up the stairs before Adrianna finished saying good night.

"Wait," Mara said and Adrianna stopped going up the stairs. "If Fabian is your cousin, aren't you English too?"

"Just a little bit," Adrianna answered and Mara nodded.

"So she lives here?" Mick said.

"Kinda," I said as I went up the stairs with everyone following me.

**Here's chapter 18 (:**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be more exciting.**

**If you would like anything put into the story you can tell me in a review and I will try my best to put it in **

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA, Wii, or Just Dance 4**

_~Patricia~_

"Rise and shine," I heard someone whisper as they laid down on one of the beds in the room that the girls shared.

"What?" I said really confused.

"I'm supposed to wake you up, but I'm still tired. So, good night," Adrianna said. I went along with it because I didn't want to get up either.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be awake?" Jerome asked.

"Shhh, I'm sleeping," Adrianna said half awake. I saw him leave, leaving the door open, and Adrianna threw a pillow to close it and it closed. "I didn't think that was going to work," she said surprised.

_~Jerome~_

"Trixie and Adrianna are still sleeping," I told Alfie.

"Does that mean?" he said pointing to two cups of water.

"Indeed it does Alfie, indeed it does," I said as we filled the cups up with colder water.

We went into the room that they were in. I stood by Adrianna's bed while Alfie stood by Patricia. I counted down from three with my fingers and we poured the water on them.

They both screamed so loud while we were laughing hysterically. "I would start running if I were you," Marie said as she pasted the room and we started running.

_~Patricia~_

"Why are you still wearing makeup?" I asked Adrianna.

"I didn't take it off last night. I'm going to go take a shower," she said getting up. I got dressed after she let and went downstairs.

"Why is your hair wet?" Amber asked.

"The two idiots over there dumped water on me and Adrianna," I told her.

"Oh."

"I just remembered that she has a Wii," Nina said getting up from sitting on the couch where you could see all of downstairs. "Come downstairs to help me pull out the TV," she said to the boys.

"Why can't we just use the TV here?" Alfie asked.

"Because we are playing Just Dance 4," Nina said.

"Yey," Joy said and went to help her. 10 minutes later it was all set up and ready to go.

Nina, Joy, Mara and Amber started doing the "What Makes You Beautiful" one and Adrianna walked into the studio that we were in.

"You can play," Mara said handing the remote to her. She didn't want to play in the beginning, but Joy convinced everyone that it was more fun with all of the players playing and I didn't want to play.

I'm pretty sure that she had it memorized because she barely looked at the screen to watch what they were doing. It was funny watching Adrianna and Nina go full out on it because Amber did the hand moves only and Joy was kinda doing it.

"We are doing the extreme version next Nina," Adrianna said.

"Fine," she answered.

"I didn't know that this involved jumping," Amber disappointingly when the dance ended.

"Anyone else want to do the extreme version?" Adrianna asked and we all declined the offer. "Ready?" she asked Nina and they started the game.

The two of them started singing the song half way through. "How do they memorize the dance?" Mick asked because they weren't really looking at the screen and was doing it full out again.

"I have no clue," Fabian told them.

"I bet I can do that," Alfie said. "I bet the guys could do better than the girls."

"Why would you say that?" Jerome asked him.

"So," Adrianna said when the dance ended, "what I'm hearing is that you think that the guys are better dancers than us?"

"Yes?" Alfie answered like a question.

"Let's make a bet," Nina said knowing that Jerome couldn't really turn down a bet.

"I'm listening," Jerome said crossing his arms over his chest.

"The guys and the girls 'compete' with each other," she said.

"Losing group does what ever the other group wants them to do all of tomorrow," Jerome said.

"It's a deal," Nina said shaking his hand. "Four against four." Adrianna got three pieces of paper, a pen, and three prop hats. Mara wrote down Jerome, Mick, Alfie, Fabian, Nina, Joy, Adrianna and mine name down of the piece of paper and ripped them into pieces. The boys went in one hat and the girls in the other. Adrianna wrote down the name of the songs on the third piece of paper.

"Do I really have to?" I asked.

"Yes because I really don't want to and I don't think Amber wants to either after the first one," Mara told me.

"Fine," I said while she wrote down _boys _and _girls_ in a T-chart to keep score.

"The rules," Adrianna started to say, "You must do the dance as close as you can to the actual dance, you can't just stand there and hold the remote. Some dances also require partner work and you have to do that too."

"First two girls are…Nina and Adrianna," Mara said while the boys groaned, "The two boys are Alfie and Mick and the song is "The Final Countdown.""

Adrianna and Nina laughed at this one. Throughout the whole time it was pretty hard not to laugh either.

"The girls win!" Amber announced happily.

"That's not fair!" Mick and Alfie said.

"Why isn't it fair?" Mara asked.

"Because it isn't," he answered and sat down.

"Next song is "Tribal Dance" with Nina and Jerome as partners and Joy and Mick," Mara said.

"Why me and her again?" Mick asked as he and Nina went up again.

_~Adrianna~_

I thought it was funny how the twins were dancing together, but I wasn't allowed to say anything about it. I can see Fabian happy that he didn't have to do anything.

"Boys win!" Mick yelled as the girls yelled "Joy!"

"Sorry," Joy said with her hands up in am "I surrender" way.

"We level up though," I say excitedly. I clicked one the one of the spinning things and got "Run the Show (Extreme)" "There's an extreme one?" I question happily and add the song to the hat of songs.

"The song is "You Make Me Feel,"" Mara said.

"Only one boy and one girl since there is only one person," I tell her. "This is my favorite."

"And the two people are Patricia and Jerome," she says and Nina laughs.

"I can't see either of them doing this one," she says. They start doing it and it looks like they give up right away.

"Come on Patty," Joy says laughing.

"Come on Jerome," Alfie also says laughing.

"Stop laughing!" they both say.

"I don't do girly," Patricia says half way through, at least she was winning.

"The rules say do it full out," Mick told them.

"Would you like to be doing this song?" Jerome asked and he shook his head, "then be quiet."

All of out stomachs hurt from laughing by the time they finished. "Is it weird that I have that outfit?" I asked.

"You of all people would," Fabian said.

"Ok, Patricia won that one," Mara said. "Next song is "Good Girl" with Alfie and Adrianna."

_~Nina~_

"Why me? Why?" Alfie said as he got up.

"She'll be distracted, one of the teachers taught a dance to this over the summer," T.J. said, walking in the usual coffee for him and Adrianna and a hot chocolate for me. Right now was his lunch break and he was allowed to leave school.

Amber took her coffee from him and told Adrianna that she can't have it until she won.

"That's not fair," she whined. Adrianna won the round and got her coffee. I'm pretty sure she has some everyday.

"Next song is 'Good Feeling Extreme Version,'" Mara announced, "with Adrianna and Fabian."

"Can we trade Fabian for T.J.?" all the guys asked.

"Please?" Fabian asked.

"Fine," Adrianna answered. The guys explained what was going on and he agreed to do it.

"How could you possibly tie?" Amber asked.

"They have been duet partners for 10 years," I say.

"Alright, I'll give a point to each team I guess," Mara said. "And the next song is 'So What' with Patricia and Alfie."

Patricia looked like she enjoyed this song a lot more than "You Make Me Feel."

"Since T.J. is here, can we see one of your dances?" Amber asked Adrianna and T.J.

"Later, I have to get back to school," he answered and left.

"How about you and Adrianna?" Amber asks me.

"What time is it?" Adrianna asked.

"12," Jerome answered.

"I'm hungry," she said and went to get food for us.

I put everything away while she got found, after plugging her iPod into the stereo. The song 'Dance Again' came on when Adrianna walked in with bags of chips. She started doing the dance we did last year. I joined her after realizing the song was actually on.

"Oops," she said as she messed up a little part.

At 3, Adrianna had to go change into clothes she would dance in, which consisted of spandex shorts, sweatpants, a hot pink sports bra, and a loose and flowy shirt.

Her first class was at 4 and she taught it, it was a hip hop class for ten year olds. She had her pink supras on; I think she has more dance shoes than regular shoes. Kate was in the class but she wasn't there yet.

"I'm here! I'm here!" she yelled as she entered the room where her class is.

"Traffic, so much," T.J. said breathlessly as he came up the stairs.

Marie then came to us and gave us news that most of us didn't want to hear, besides me and possibly Jerome.

"If you guys are staying for a week, you either have to work at the front desk or join a dance class."

"What!?" my house mates said.

**I hope you guys are liking the story so far (:**

**Can you please comment what country (or state) you live in because I want to know where everyone is from. I'm from the U.S. in New York**


	20. Amber's class

**Chapter 20**

**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating in a while, I had some writers block.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA or any song mentioned.**

_~T.J.~_

The look on some of their faces was kind of funny and Nina and I couldn't help ourselves but laugh.

"I'll try some hip hop," Alfie said and did some weird move.

"You can go join Adrianna's class right now," Marie said since it just started. She told him to go change into something he can dance in and I brought him downstairs and into the room.

"Hey Alfie," Adrianna said.

"Marie told everyone that they had to join a class or work at the desk," I told her.

"Does you want to join a class of 10 year olds or do one with us in a little bit?" she asked.

"Don't care," he answered.

"I have a combination done for them but I don't think you want to do it," she says.

"Can I see?" he asked. She puts on the music and shows him what it is. "Never mind," he says as he walks away.

"I want to learn it!" the bubbly blonde says as she goes down the stairs dressed in some of Adrianna's clothes, one of her flowy lyrical costumes, and high heels.

"Ok, but first you need to change out of that," Adrianna says as she drags her away. "Warm them up please!" she yells to me.

Five minutes later Adrianna drags Amber in.

_~Amber~_

I can't believe I'm wearing this…thing. Adrianna needs to find more fashionable clothes. She at least has some sparkly things to wear. I'm wearing a silver sparkly top with a turquoise crop top under it with black spandex shorts.

"Isn't that one of your costumes from last year?" I heard T.J. ask Adrianna and she nodded.

"She refused to wear any sneakers so made her go barefoot."

"This floor is disgusting," I complain.

"Would you like to clean it or wear shoes?" Adrianna asked.

"I wanna wear hers," I say pointing to some girls shoes that are pretty.

"Kate, give her your shoes for now," T.J. tells her.

"No," she says.

"You can go wear a pair of mine," Adrianna bargains.

"Deal!" she says as she throws the shoes over to me and runs upstairs.

"Now put the shoes on Amber and everyone else, time for crunches," Adrianna said and T.J. left.

"Amber!" she yells at me and I start to do them with the other girls.

"My stomach hurts," I whine. "The floor is disgusting. My hair is a mess. Am I sweating? EW!"

"Amber, it's been 30 seconds," Kate says as she is still doing the thing that kills your stomach.

"What's the point of doing them?" I ask.

"That's how boys get abs Amber," Adrianna said.

"Oh," I say and stay quiet and watch while they finished.

"Ready for the combination?" Adrianna asked and everyone nodded. "There's going to be a little pause in the music and that's where you start. First, step out with your right foot and push your hands to the left and look left and then do the opposite." we all did it. "Then circle your arms over your head and circle your chest at the same time. After, do a little glam thing where you move your hand across your face," she showed us what she meant and we followed her. "That part is where she says 'star'. Try it all together." we did it altogether a few times and then she turned on the music.** (The song is "Ooh La La" by Britney Spears)**

"5, 6, 7, 8!" Adrianna called out. I had no clue what that meant, but I guess that was when we were suppose to start because everyone else started. "Let's do it again," she said and I nodded.

"5, 6, 7, 8!" she said again and I knew what she meant, but I thought it would be slower. We did it a few more times and she added more on.

"Wait," Nina said while joining us, "Ok go." she caught on faster than I did.

"How come you get it faster than me?" I asked her.

"I've been doing this for over 12 years," she told me and I nodded. Overall, we did about 30 seconds of the song. By the end of the hour, I was able to do it at the same time as everyone else, not so bad for a blonde.

**So this chapter is mainly Amber attempting hip hop.**

**Sorry if the last comment 'not so bad for a blonde' offended anyone, but it's how Amber acts. **

**P.s.-the smartest person in my family is blonde so I'm not trying to be stereotypical **

**Please review =) **


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm back!**

**I don't how old they were in the first season…but let's pretend that they are 16ish in the story (10****th**** grade in America) so everyone will be turning 16 or is already 16.**

_-Nina-_

It was 9 right now and we are learning the 9/11 dance. The dance was lyrical and there 16 of us, all girls. The way Marie explained it to us was that 8 of us where going to be dressed in white (being angels) and the rest of us would be dressed as fire fighters, police women, and workers. The song started with recordings of police officers, firefighters, and other people watching and switched to parts of Sarah McLachlan's "Angel." All throughout the song, it switched between the recordings and "Angel."

We worked until 9:30 (because that's when the last class ended) and we learned where ours spots were and how we would do the transitions to each spot.

As soon as the rehearsal was over, Adrianna put her headphones in and left. "She does know she can't really go anywhere, right?" Mick asked as I walked up the stairs and into the bathroom without responding.

_-Jerome-_

"What's up with them?" Mick asked.

"Adrianna's mother was in the Twin Towers when they fell," Fabian said.

"Oh," Mick said.

Half an hour later, Nina came out of the bathroom with her hair wet. "Where's Adrianna?" she asked.

"I haven't seen her since she left," I said.

"She better be in this building," Nina mumbled and left to look for her.

I got up and followed her. "I'm thinking she's dancing," I whispered to her.

"Thanks Captain Obvious," she says to me with a little smile. "You don't know how happy I am that I found out I had a sibling."

"Yeah, it was lonely being an only child **(pretend there is no Poppy…even though I love her)**," I said back.

"I think she's this way," Nina said turning a corner. This place is really big!

We found Adrianna turning…and turning…and turning forever. "What your record for a la seconde turns now, like a bajillion?" Nina joked.

"For someone who's on a scholarship to an English boarding school, they might know that a bajillion isn't a number," Adrianna said.

"Then what's a better number?"

"A bazillion," Adrianna answered.

"That's not a number either," Nina said.

"Well, it's a very large indefinite number. Bajillion isn't even in the dictionary."

"Did you just make that definition up?" I asked.

"Nope, math is the only thing I get easily" Adrianna said.

_-Nina-_

"Go away Nina!" was what woken up the world at 7:45 in the morning.

"Get up, its 7:45," I tell my sleeping best friend. "And be quite, you're going to wake everyone up."

"I don't care," Adrianna says. "And you know that 7:45 has no meaning to me what so ever."

"You teach class in 15 minutes," I remind her.

"Oh crap," she says falling out of her messy bed. "Can you find my ballet shoes please?" she asked as she starts getting dressed into her pink stockings, black leotard and black ballet skirt.

"What have I told you about changing with your door open?" I tell her as I shut her door.

"Sorry mom," she says sarcastically. "And what's the point now? I'm dressed."

"I forget how many quick changes you usually have and how fast you can change," I say as I pick up a dozen bobby pins from the floor and put them on her dresser next to her. I left as she started putting her hair up in a bun.

"I have to pee," she says as she runs past me with her hair flying around.

"I swear I'm best friends with a 3 year old," I say to myself.

At 7:55, the little kids started coming in the studio. "Hurry up!" I tell Adrianna.

"Almost done," she says putting her shoes on. "That's a lot of 2 year olds."

"But little kids love you," I say pushing her down the stairs. Once Adrianna started, I went back to my room.

Wait, I turn around to go to Adrianna's room to try to find something Egypt related because she somehow knew about my necklace. "I'm not doing anything," I say quickly as someone opens the door.

"I don't really care what you're doing Nina," Marie says as she comes in Adrianna's room. "Just, keep an eye on her, okay Chosen One," she says quietly and leaves.

"Wait, what?" I ask her really confused as I reopen Adrianna's door and go into the hallway and I don't see her. "Weird." I went to where Marie's room was and opened the door to see her still sleeping, "Weirder," I said to myself too, "are all buildings I go to supposed to talk to me?"

I went back into Adrianna's room to look around again. After not being able to find anything in her room, I decided to go back to sleep. Why is there even a class at 8 in the morning on a Tuesday?

I go to lie back down in my bed but decide not to because I'm already up so I head to Dunkin Donuts across the street to get hot chocolate. As I walk down the stairs I see the little kids and Adrianna stretching in a circle on the floor and the parents watching.

I stepped outside into the September air and was met with a gust of wind that made me shiver and hurried over to the crosswalk. I walked into Dunkin Donuts and realized I was still in my pajamas, oh well, it's not like I ever been anywhere in pajamas. I ordered my hot chocolate and someone teasingly said "Still wearing you pajamas in public Nina?" I turned around and saw Garrett.

"Very funny," I said to him and walked away.

"Oh, I see, go off to a fancy British school for a year and won't talk to an old friend anymore," he says.

"Too bad we weren't even friends when I left," I say and turn to walk away.

"Better make sure your little twin and Adrianna become friends. Don't let them fight," he says.

"What?" I question.

"Trust me," was all he said and left. It's only been 45 minutes that I've been up and it's already one of the weirdest days I've ever had.

It was during Adrianna's second class she was teaching when everyone started to wake up. "What are you going to do this week?" I ask Fabian as he walks to the observation thingy that I never learned the name of even though I practically lived here.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Do a class or work at the desk dealing with the moms and occasional dads?"

"Desk, I can't keep rhythm like my cousin," he says.

"Better go get ready for a long day," I tell him. Honestly, it's a lot of work being back there, everything ends up getting moved around and messy and confusing and crazy, especially around 6 when the teenagers' classes start.

I have no clue how Adrianna was able to keep up with all the little kids running around at 11 in the morning. At 2ish, she finally had a little break, which she spent eating. "You know the song 'Arms' by Christina Perri?" she asked me with a mouthful of goldfish.

"Yeah," I respond to her as I attempt to organize the cluttered desk.

"Don't you think it would make a cute duet song?" she asked as she sat on the counter.

"Absolutely," I say as I look at her. "Why?"

"No reason. I love that song," she answered as one of the rich, snobby girls that go to a private school walks in with her mother and that was our cue to leave to see how Fabian would hold up. I felt bad.

"Where's TJ?" the sixteen year old girl said, she's three months younger than I am.

"Um…"

"He's usually here on Tuesdays."

"He had to stay at school for a little bit," Adrianna said. He usually has a study hall at the end of the day so he comes to the studio to help out at the desk and do his homework.

"Alright, at least this one is just as cute," she said as Fabian blushed and you can visibly see that Adrianna was fed up with her for a long time, even before she walked in.

"Stay away from my cousin," Adrianna said.

"Don't tell my daughter what to do," the mother said. "I can say that the workers aren't appropriately dressed to work up here to your boss," she threatened.

"Oh, my grandmother would love to her how her only granddaughter is helping out with the screaming 2 year olds at 8 in the morning."

The mother and daughter widened their eyes, probably not realizing that she was Marie's granddaughter.

"I'm here," TJ said breathlessly as he opened the door.

"What'd you do, run a marathon before you came here?" Adrianna asked as she threw a pen to him as he took out his math homework and he caught it without missing a beat he replied, "Just can't wait to see all these crazy people com-oh, hi Scarlet," he was obviously caught off guard as the crazy girl hugged him. Adrianna was trying to hold in laughter. TJ was probably an inch and a half shorter than Jerome and Scarlet was up to his chin.

"Answer's 2x-4 divided by 3," she said as she handed him his paper and dragged Scarlet into one of the studios to work on her solo. I never realized how short Adrianna was until now, her eyes are leveled with his shoulders.

When Adrianna got out an hour later, she looked like she was about rip someone's head off.

Tuesday was really the only day that something weird happened, well, weird with not knowing what was going on.

On Wednesday, Jerome, Alfie and surprisingly TJ pulled a prank on Adrianna the backfired when Patricia was the one to fall for it, but Adrianna knew about it somehow and planned ahead for the three boys to be pranked.

Thursday was the day that everyone took a trip to the Empire State building, and nothing out of the ordinary happened, besides Adrianna knowing more than her cousin, which surprised even her.

Friday was a rainy day so it was a High School Musical marathon, and sing-a-long because most of us eventually started singing.

Saturday was the lazy day where everyone, minus Mara and Fabian, slept until two.

On Sunday morning we were all by Ground Zero and everyone was keeping an eye on Adrianna because she was kind of unpredictable on what she would do. The sixteen dancers were dressed and the girls in white had their hair half up and half down and the other six in various occupation costumes had their hair in a bun. The Anubis kids were bundled up because it was pretty cold along with everyone else. Police officers, firefighters, and soldiers that were home were walking around with their families in uniform. TJ was wearing one of his father's military jackets that he left last time he was home, which was around six months ago. His and Adrianna's dad are as close as their kids are and are both overseas still.

There was news reporters scattered around the place talking about what happened ten years ago and interviewing people. Adrianna was by the side of one of the walls, probably by her mother's name, looking at the water on the inside and I saw a newspaper reporter take a picture of the scene when the wind pushed her hair back and wrote something down, probably a caption that he would use if he decided to use it.

At nine, we got ready for our dance. The recordings in the song started, we started dancing. By the time we finished the dance, a majority of the police officers and firefighters had tears in their eyes along with the surrounding audience. The music stopped and everyone clapped. Everyone who was watching continued to do whatever we were doing before we danced.

Adrianna ended up running off crying and TJ followed her and that left me with freezing with my English housemates. I put on my jacket that I brought and wished I brought sweatpants because I was wearing black stockings and spandex shorts, which don't keep you that warm.

"I'm going to miss this place when we leave tomorrow," Mara said looking around the city from her spot.

"Yeah," I agreed as I bounced on my toes trying to keep warm.

The next morning, the Anubis kids and I were driven to the airport by TJ's mom with Adrianna and TJ in the car.

"Try to come back soon," Adrianna whispered to me as she attacked me with a bone crushing hug and I hugged her back. For such a tiny person, she has a lot of strength.

"I wish you would come," I said to her as we ended the hug and she hugged her cousin.

"Please watch her," I whisper to TJ as I gave him a hug.

"I did good last year," he said with a smile.

The plane ride was horribly long, even with taking a nap, well mini naps.

We were lucky enough to have the day off from school on Tuesday because of our limited amount of sleep, which was given to us because of Trudy. When school ended though, I had to go to dance to check out the dance they were working on.

I entered the room, and let's just say I wanted to leave. The costumes reminded me of disco balls with sleeves, it was absolutely horrible. Don't even get me started on the dance itself, I love the song, but the choreography, no, just no. I can tell that the girls, who were the only ones who were going to dance at the competition because the guys refused to dance for some reason and left, had previous experience and they weren't enjoying it.

"Take the costumes off and go back to your regular clothes," I say as I think of a way I can alter the way the costume looks.

"No," Ms. Starr said.

"Trust me," I said facing the teacher who looked at the familiar face that I can't put a name to.

"And why should I?" she questioned.

"I've been competing since I was five and this is one of the worst costumes I've seen," I tell her. "Don't get me started on the choreography."

"I haven't choreographed anything in 5 years, I think I'm doing pretty well," she defended herself as the girls slowly started to leave "And we can't get anything else, we compete on Saturday." Whatever, I thought. As I started using a random piece of cloth I found to put on top of the costumes to see where I change the disco ball outfits to make them less disco-y.

"There we go," I say as I have one of the costumes the way I want it. There's a crop toppish shirt that hangs off the shoulder and matching shorts. The girls would either wear a sports bra under the shirt obviously or if they don't want to, they could wear a black leotard. It doesn't look the best, but it's the best that I could do, and it took only an hour and a half…great, only six more to go.

It was around 5:30 when I fell asleep on the floor with the last one half done. I don't even know what day it is, Wednesday or Thursday, but I know that they need to be done by Friday morning.

"Nina," I woke up to someone shaking me.

"I'm not finished yet," I say as I begin to feel around for the scissors.

"Have you been here all night?" they mysterious voice asked.

"Yep," I asked with a yawn.

"Up you go," the voice, who I figured out was male, said as he picked me up.

"I need to finish," I say as I give a weak attempt to get out of the grip.

"I can't just leave my sister on the floor with probably about an hour and a half of sleep." Brother? I don't have a-Jerome?

"We have school in a half hour!" I say slightly waking up and pushing away from him.

"Relax, I told Trudy that Amber said you aren't feeling well and you're going to stay home."

"Aw, you do have a heart," I say as I get dragged out and into the cold air.

"Ha ha," he said sarcastically as he pushed me forward.

I guess I fell asleep for the whole day because when I woke up the sun was rising, turns out it is now Friday.

I showed up at the dance place around 3:30 to bring back the last costume I finished in my room. "So glad you could join us Nina," the teacher said as I handed one of the dancers, Aimee, her costume.

"Yeah yeah yeah," I mumbled.

"Did you bring back one of your costumes?" she asked me.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"I told you to bring back anyone of your solo costumes so you can have a dance to perform this week." **(I know that she never told her but Ms. Starr thinks she did)**

"When did you ever-" I got cut off by Mr. Sweet walking into the room holding a medium size box. "Delivery for Ms. Martin," he said and awkwardly left after he put the box down. I went over to the box and opened it to find my dance shoes that were in Adrianna's room as well as four of my costumes with multiple accessories that go along with them. There was a note included in the box: _Thought you would end up needing these sooner or later, so I chose sooner (: Have fun my tapper!_

It was written in Adrianna's handwriting, so it obviously came from her. "Never mind," I said while picking the box up.

I walked over to one of the corners of the room and started looking at what she sent over and organized what goes with what. "Another package Nina." Someone said a pushed a bigger box over to me. A note was taped on it which said, in Adrianna's hand writing, _Wait until I say so._

Once my four costumes were organized, the teacher came over and looked at each costume and wanted me to show each dance and she'll chose which one I would do. Twelve minutes and four dances later she decided on my tap solo to "Country Girl (Shake It For Me)" by Luke Bryan.

Sunday mornings were usually days when you get to sleep late, have a nice breakfast at lunch time (besides Mara who always wakes up early) and finish last minute homework and projects. But not this morning. I'm pretty sure I suffocated on all the hairspray when I walked into the competition's dressing room at a neighboring school.

I attempted to find a place along with the other dancers with me. Its seven-freaking-thirty in the morning and I'd rather be sleeping, but no, I'm with a million and three other dancers putting in five thousand bottles of hairspray…ok…maybe that was over exaggerated, but I'm tired. I dance at 9:34, the group dance is at 12:15, and awards are at 12:30, it's a long time from now.

We ended up finding a spot in the corner and I set up my things, well, Amber's things because I didn't have any makeup. At 8, the competition started and I finished putting my makeup on and putting my hair in a fishtail braid that I pulled over my left shoulder. I debated about waiting until later to change into my costume and staying in my sweatshirt and the competition's sweatpants, but common sense eventually caught up with me and I got changed into my plaid tie front shirt and dark blue skinny jeans with my black belt. My earrings were put on as well as my cowgirl boot tap shoes. I don't even know where Marie found them, but they are pretty cool. I had to fix my hair from pulling my sweatshirt off and then I walked out of the dressing room with my cowgirl hat.

"Why aren't you wearing your shoes?" someone said behind me.

"Jeez, give a girl a heart attack before she dances why don't you," I say as I push Jerome. "And they are tap shoes," I add as broadway away from him.

"We all just got here and we are attempting to find you," he whispers as the Anubis house residents come up to us. "Found her," he announces.

"I knew you were skinny, but I never knew you had abs," Amber said as she approached. Yeah, years of intensive dance will do that…and with the help of makeup. "Draw on," I say as I wipe my hand through it, "that was stupid."

"You still have it though," she says amazed and I turn to leave to go back to the toxic dressing room to fix what I messed up.

**So…it's been forever, I know. Sorry. The rest of the competition will be in the next chapter. I hope this is long enough to almost make up for not updating in over a year. I had the first half typed up for a while and I never knew how to finish it. Leave any ideas you would like to see put into the story :D **


End file.
